elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Feats
Feats are a way to gain unique traits and upgrade stats. They can be obtained in one of four ways: *Selecting feats from the eat menu (when you are given the chance to) *Being of a particular race (each race has its own racial feats) *Wearing equipment (the feat will be presented in the eat menu with the words "Your equipment" preceding it.) *Using certain items. Characters get to select 3 free feats at generation and can earn a new feat every 5 levels for a total of 13 feats from gaining levels. A Secret experience of Kumiromi can also be used once for every 10 levels you have; it allows you to select one extra feat every time you use it. If you drink a potion of descent at a feat-gaining level, you do not get another feat when you regain that level. '''Elona+: '''Certain feats have been removed, altered, or given different effects in E+; in addition, several new feats have been added. For information on E+ specifically, reference here. Elona Omake Overhaul: Many feats have been reworked in OO, and there are many more feats. See Feats (Omake overhaul) for details. Selectable Feats The feats that can be selected from the eats menu are: *Cheer provides nearby allies with Hero, Speed, and Contingency (Contingency buff was removed in later versions of Elona+.) Useful when combined with riding. While Cheer does not improve your own speed, it will raise the speed of your ride and in result make you faster as well. This works better at lower levels of riding, when your mount is noticeably slower than yourself; since the mount gets fewer turns, the spells will last longer. *Gentle Face only prevents a monster from fleeing from low life caused by your hits. Ranged monster will still run to keep a distance from you. Also, Gentle Face only applies to hits you land, and not for those of your pets. If you have pets with you, the chances are that monsters still have a good chance to start running away in fear when their HP is low. Racial Feats *You can receive the Mutant racial feat by using a secret treasure, which is only available in wizard mode. Note that how many equipment slots you will gain fully depends on how early you use the secret treasure, and potions of descent do NOT help. Feats Granted By Equipment *Immunity to status effects: **Paralysis (Does not protect against paralysis from lightning attacks) **Confusion **Blindness **Fear **Sleep **Poison (does not affect amount of damage dealt by poison breath from poison hounds) **Bleeding *The ability to occasionally throw absolute piercing attacks (fully ignoring equipment PV) *The ability to reduce physical damage taken *The ability to occasionally completely negate any damage taken altogether *Increased rate of critical hits *A chance to throw out two melee attacks in one turn *A chance to throw out two ranged attacks in one turn *Floating (evade all ground-based hazards such as acid grounds and spear traps) *Protection from thieves (Protects against the random event and the 'Malicious Hand' special action) *Protection against mutation, good or bad. Not 100% effective, and also prevents potions, so remove any equipment granting this feat before quaffing a potion of evolution *Ability to eat rotten food without any penalty. (also gives bonuses from eating food) *Ability to see invisible creatures *Catching signals from god (Occasionally receive flavor text as per spoken by the god you worship) *Reveals religion (See what god other adventurers worship when you talk to them) *Ability to auto-retaliate with cut damage *Curse protection *Speeds up travel progress *Protection from alien pregnancy *Speeds up ether disease (Appears as ETC instead of "Your equipment") *Does massive damage to type (undead, dragons, etc.) Category:Feats